Par une pluie torrentielle
by MissMplease
Summary: Traduction. Il pleut à verse. Le Maître des Potions interrompt la solitude d'Hermione. Sur le soutien, et qui sait, le l'amour ? que l'on peut trouver auprès de ceux auxquels on s'attendait le moins.


NdT : **Tout review sera transmis à l'auteur** , et vous ne sauriez pas lui faire plus plaisir qu'en laissant un message. Merci d'avance pour elle !

Disclaimer : Cette fiction est une traduction de la fiction originale "Under the Downpour" écrite par Clio191. Harry Potter ne nous appartiennent ni à l'une ni l'autre.

"Petite idiote !"

Au son de la voix grave, qu'elle reconnut immédiatement, Hermione tourna la tête.

Elle aperçut son ancien professeur de Potions s'avancer vers elle à grandes enjambées ; un parapluie noir qu'il avait à la main le protégeait des torrents de pluie.

"Comment osez-vous passer des heures sous une pluie torrentielle, trempée jusqu'aux os, sans dire un mot à personne de votre destination ?" A mesure qu'il arrivait à son niveau, il ralentit, sans même faire mine de la couvrir du parapluie.

"Je me suis dit qu'en tant qu'apprentie, je n'étais pas tenue d'informer l'équipe enseignante de mes moindres allées et venues", répondit-elle froidement, jetant un oeil dans sa direction.

Severus Rogue eut un rictus. "Bien sûr. J'avais oublié que vous étiez presque passé professionnelle dans l'art de transgresser les règles. Inévitable pour une amie de Potter, je suppose."

La jeune Gryffondor secoua la tête. "Il n'y a pas de quoi être aussi impoli."

Elle était sortie peu de temps après que la pluie ait commencé à tomber, et avait profité pour la première fois depuis des mois de quelques heures de solitude et de calme. Elle était déterminée à ne pas laisser l'irruption de son professor gâcher cet après-midi. Après tout ce qu'elle avait enduré pendant la guerre, après avoir aidé à restaurer le château, après avoir été acceptée comme apprentie de Mc Gonagall (ce qui, évidemment, rimait avec beaucoup de recherches et de travail)…même elle méritait bien quelques heures de tranquilité.

"Par ailleurs", elle ajouta, "je ne vois pas de raison pour laquelle je devrais retourner à l'intérieur.

\- Vous êtes impossible, Mademoiselle Granger. Je suis sûr que n'importe qui, et vous encore plus, si vous êtes aussi intelligente que vous le prétendez, est capable de réaliser que rester assis sur de l'herbe mouillée jusqu'à être imprégné d'eau n'est pas particulièrement favorable à une bonne santé. Pour le peu que cela m'importe, retournez-y tout de suite !

\- J'ai survécu à un Filet du diable pendant ma première année, à un basilique la deuxième, à un loup garou et des détraqueurs lors de ma troisième, à un coma de plusieurs heures dans le lac pendant la quatrième, au sort de Dolohov et aux détraqueurs lors de ma cinquième, à une autre attaque de Mangemorts pendant la sixième et j'ai passé une année entière à me cacher dans la forêt, à chercher et détruire des Horcruxes. J'ai légèrement du mal à croire qu'un rhume va me tuer. Désolée si c'est ce que vous auriez préféré", cracha-t-elle.  
Elle avait survécu et participé à une guerre, mais les adultes la traitaient encore comme une enfant. Qu'il soit le redouté Maître des Potions ne lui importait plus : elle ne voulait qu'une chose, et c'était être seule, libre de profiter de la pluie et du vent.

Un muscle de la mâchoire de Rogue s'agita, et il serra le parapluie si fort que ses jointures tournèrent au blanc. Il ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer, mais Hermione parla la première.

"Je m'excuse, Professeur, mais je suis une adulte, et je compte rester ici aussi longtemps qu'il me plaira, alors partez, et dites-leur tous que je vais bien ou, si vous voulez être sûr que je rentre bien au château, asseyez-vous et attendez jusqu'à que je décide qu'il en sera ainsi." Elle le regarda, le défiant de la punir ou de lui jeter un sort.  
Ecrasée par une impression soudaine de tristesse, elle ferma les yeux et tourna la tête, fixant le lac, froid et gris. "C'est la première fois que je trouve la paix depuis la fin de la guerre", avoua-t-elle à voix basse, si doucement qu'il faillit ne pas l'entendre.

A vrai dire, l'idée de l'ensorceler lui passa bel et bien par la tête ( _Gamine effrontée !)_ mais sa dernière phrase le laissait perplexe. Il fut soudain frappé par la pensée qu'elle aussi devait éprouver des difficultés à s'adapter à cette nouvelle vie, une vie après la guerre. Il venait de passer des mois à Sainte Mangouste, souffrant, se rétablissant doucement de la morsure de Nagini, et son retour à Poudlard n'avait pas bien été accepté par la grande majorité des sorciers.  
La société ne lui faisait pas confiance, ses collègues l'avaient en pitié, ses élèves en avaient peur et horreur à la fois et ces horribles cauchemars ne le quittaient pas, revenaient chaque nuit.  
Qu'est-ce qui avait changé ? Presque rien. D'accord, il n'avait plus à travailler pour un mage noir mégalomane mais, ce fait mis de côté, sa vie aujourd'hui était la même qu'autrefois. Il n'avait pas espéré survivre mais, maintenant qu'il était vivant, la vie aurait pu être plus clémente à son égard, non ? Il était fatigué d'être toujours l'horrible chauve-souris des cachots, le râleur, le connard. Maintenant que la guerre était finie, rien ne l'obligeait à maintenir la façade qu'il s'était construite pendant toutes ces années d'effort. Et pourtant, bon sang, on ne perdait pas si facilement ses habitudes.

Sans vraiment savoir ce qui allait suivre son action, il ferma le parapluie et s'assit à côté d'elle, réprimant un frisson alors que la pluie glacée pénétrait sa robe, et que la boue recouvrait ses chaussures noires bien cirées. La pluie ridait la surface du lac.

"Comment pouvez-vous trouver le calme dans une tempête ? C'est bien l'une des forces de la nature les moins calmes", demanda-t-il d'un ton étonnamment agréable.

Hermione sursauta : elle avait presque oublié sa présence. Qu'il soit resté la surprit, mais elle réalisa qu'elle était contente que Rogue soit ici, à côté d'elle. Lui, plus que tout autre, pourrait la comprendre. Elle lui sourit timidement.

"Le bruit de la pluie et du vent m'empêche de trop réfléchir. Il couvre mes pensées agitées. Je me sens tellement plus vivante."

Rogue hocha la tête, et pendant un moment, ni l'un ni l'autre ne parlèrent. Le silence était lourd, chargé de non-dits, d'une certaine manière rassurants.

"Je n'espérais pas vraiment que je survivrais", lâcha-t-elle soudain. "On ne parlait jamais de mourir, mais je suis une née Moldue et l'amie d'Harry Potter, alors je me doutais que mes chances de survivre étaient plutôt minces. Par miracle, j'ai survécu. Mais je m'étais tellement convaincue de cette mort que je ne sais toujours pas quoi faire de ma vie. Tout a tellement changé que, parfois, j'ai l'impression que je ne suis plus moi-même : depuis cette époque, je me sens complètement perdue.  
C'est à dire, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui, j'ai vu la pluie. J'ai senti l'herbe chargée d'eau et entendu le vent, et pour la première fois depuis des mois, je me suis sentie vivante. Sentir des gouttes de pluie glisser sur mon visage et frissonner, de froid et de rien d'autre, m'a fait réaliser que la guerre était bel et bien terminée et que je suis libre à nouveau. Désolée, monsieur. Je ne devrais pas vous ennuyer avec mes problèmes personnels." Elle essuya une larme avec sa manche et lança un regard embarrassé à son professeur.

"Non, vous ne devriez pas".

Hermione soupira. Qu'espérait-elle ? Des mots réconfortants ? Depuis quand les gens changeaient-ils ?

"Mais je sais que vous avez besoin de vous balader, et qu'ici, vous êtes plutôt tranquille. J'ai remarqué que vous passiez le plus large de votre temps dans la bibliothèque, et plus du tout avec vos pairs. Résultat d'une enfance volée - et d'avoir survécu à une guerre, j'imagine."

Elle le fixa avec surprise et finit par intimer à sa bouche de se fermer, au cas où il lui prendrait l'envie de souligner sa ressemblance avec un poisson. Les gens changeaient peut-être, finalement. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce commentaire, mais ne l'accueillit pas moins.

Un grondement de tonnerre éclata dans la montagne. Le jour baissait déjà et la température avait chuté de quelques degrés. Elle frissonna soudain et ramena ses genoux à sa poitrine, avant de les entourer de ses mains dans une tentative de se réchauffer. Elle entendit le bruit d'un claquement tout près d'elle, et se retourna juste à temps pour voir Rogue détacher sa cape et la poser sur ses épaules. Hermione l'attrappa immédiatement, et l'enroula autour d'elle.

"Merci, Professeur, même si vous feriez mieux de la garder, vous risqueriez de tomber malade."

Rogue grogna et étira les jambes. Fermant les yeux, il sentit les gouttes d'eau contre son visage, et réalisa que la sorcière assise à côté de lui avait raison : la tempête aidait à se sentir vivant.

"J'ai passé vingt ans dans les rangs des Mangemorts tout en jouant l'espion pour Albus Dumbledore et un maudit serpent m'a mordu au cou, injectant du poison et détruisant ma veine carotide, ce qui a failli me coûter la vie. Pour citer quelqu'un que je connais, j'ai légèrement du mal à croire qu'un rhume va me tuer."

Elle sourit et eut la surprise de constater qu'il lui rendait son sourire. " _Touché._ "

Hermione Granger s'enfonça un peu plus dans la cape et inspira profondément. Elle sentait diverses herbes, la pluie, et une odeur qui lui était propre, qu'Hermione trouvait étrangement réconfortante. Elle jeta un oeil à l'homme mystérieux assis à ses côtés. Ses yeux étaient clos et il respirait doucement. Il était en paix. Bizarre, se dit-elle, de voir Severus Rogue sans défense, si reposé, si calme. Sans son froncement de sourcil, devenu presque permanent, il avait l'air bien plus jeune et elle prit conscience que, comme elle, il n'avait pas du connaître beaucoup de moments de tranquillité. Peut-être profitait-il de la pluie, lui aussi. Une goutte de pluie tomba sur son front et souligna son nez aquilin avant de tomber sur ses lèvres. Il la lécha. Hermione sentit un frisson la parcourir, et soupçonna qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec le rapide changement de température. Elle déglutit avec difficulté, et essaya d'ignorer la réaction de son corps.

"Vous ne vous attendiez pas à survivre, n'est-ce pas ?"

Il ouvrit doucement les yeux et se raidit. Alors qu'elle était certaine qu'il ne répondrait pas, sa voix résonna sous la pluie.

"Non". Il prit une grande bouffée d'air et s'essuya le visage de la manche. "Je n'aurais jamais cru que vous retourneriez à la Cabane Hurlante, tous les trois". Il la regarda pendant un moment, puis détourna les yeux. "J'imagine que je peux vous remercier. De ne pas m'avoir laissé mourir. Même si je me dis parfois qu'il aurait mieux valu que je meure."

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il racontait cela à son ancienne élève, mais quel soulagement il trouvait à formuler ce qu'il avait si souvent pensé. Elle ne répéterait probablement sa confession à personne.

"Ne dites pas ça."

L'un de ses sourcils prit une forme étrange. "Aussitôt que j'ai quitté l'école, j'ai rejoint les Mangemorts, et depuis, ou presque, j'ai vécu une double vie. J'avais un but : il fallait que j'aide Potter à survivre pendant ses années de collège, et que j'espionne au nom de l'Ordre pour provoquer la chute de Voldemort. Maintenant -" Il laissa retomber sa phrase et arracha une poignée de brins d'herbe avec colère.

"Maintenant, vous êtes perdu ; vous pensez que votre vie n'a pas de but, que vous n'avez aucune raison de vivre."

Il tourna brutalement la tête, et leurs yeux se rencontrèrent sans se détacher. Ses yeux noirs, qu'elle avait toujours vus comme des puits sans fond de froide indifférence, étaient remplis d'une émotion sauvage. La peur, les doutes, l'angoisse, la tristesse, et une pointe d'espoir. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que ces yeux-là pourraient transmettre autant de sentiments.

"Oui.

\- Je vous comprends. J'ai ressenti cela, moi aussi."

Il déglutit et acquiesca, encore surpris qu'elle puisse saisir ses tourments avec autant de justesse. Une unique goutte d'eau dessina son cou et se perdit entre ses seins. Elle avait mûri, constata-t-il. Et il fut frappé par la pensée qu'il avait toujours été si seul, et qu'il avait profondément besoin de quelqu'un à ses côtés : un collègue digne de confiance, un ami, une femme…peu importe. Quelqu'un, c'est tout. Quelque chose d'imperceptible s'alluma, et, d'une manière ou d'une autre, ils surent que malgré des années de haine réciproque, cet après-midi pluvieux et froid avait à jamais transformé leur relation. Ils avaient tous les deux vécu de si terribles choses, et savaient par instinct qu'ils pourraient s'appuyer l'un sur l'autre pour guérir des blessures de la guerre.

Pendant ce qui leur sembla être une éternité, ils échangèrent un long regard, partageant sans un mot leurs pensées et leurs émotions, jusqu'à ce qu'un nouveau coup de tonnerre ne vienne briser leur silence. La pluie s'intensifia encore. C'est quand ils virent qu'il faisait déjà presque noir qu'ils réalisèrent le temps qu'ils avaient passé hors du château. Murmurant un _Lumos_ , Rogue se leva et lui présenta une main.

"Viens, Hermione, rentrons".

Surprise par la tendresse dans sa voix et l'emploi de son prénom, Hermione attrapa sa main, et ne la lâcha plus. Cela n'eût d'ailleurs pas l'air de le déranger, et ils se dirigèrent main dans la main vers le château, toute sensation d'être perdus envolée.

Quand, quelques heures plus tard, un elfe de maison fit son apparition dans les cachots, il eut la surprise de voir que le Maître des Potions s'était séparé de son impassabilité habituelle. Il souriait dans son sommeil, entourant de son bras Miss Granger aux cheveux touffus, blottie contre lui, sa tête enfouie dans le creux de son cou. Avec un sourire, l'elfe secoua la tête, et se mit en quête d'enlever le tas d'habits trempés qui était resté au pied du lit.


End file.
